El resurgir de los vampiros
by gonza-kun
Summary: Algo sucede cuando Moka le da su sangre a Tsukune... y eso cambiara la vida de Tsukune para siempre y la suya.


Hola a todos, la verdad es que hace poco leí (no recuerdo donde) de Rosario + Vampire, y decidí investigar para ver de que se trataba… la serie me atrajo y después de ver la primera temporada decidí que iba a realizar un Fanfic de Rosario + Vampire a mi estilo xD (un poco mas de pelea y Tsukune un poco mas activo en ellas). (Por cierto he leído algunos en ingles y están bastante interesantes.)

Este fic tiene como comienzo en el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada de Rosario + Vampire (Capitulo 13), en donde Tsukune es descubierto por la policía de la academia Yokai y va a ser ejecutado por ser un humano.

De todas formas aquí les dejo el prologo a ver que les parece (se aceptan consejos y criticas constructivas).

_**Prologo: "El despertar"**_

_**Por: gonza-kun**_

**Tsukune PDV (Punto De Vista)**

Porque tuvo que suceder esto, faltaba tan poco para que termine este semestre... pero eso ya no importa porque estoy aquí, atado a una cruz improvisada, rodeado de monstruos que detestan a los humanos y desean aniquilarlos… y yo soy uno de ellos a los que quieren eliminar. Mis pies están sobre un recipiente lleno de aceite, no tengo escapatoria… puedo oír sus voces, insultos hacia la raza humana… todos clamando mi muerte. Cierro mis ojos y pienso… que hice para merecer esto.

No puedo creer como voy a terminar de esta forma este semestre, voy a morir y aun hay muchas cosas que no he hecho… se suponía que estudiaría aquí en la academia Yokai y que la semana siguiente con las vacaciones estaría en mi casa junto a mi madre y a mi padre… pienso una y mil veces en como reaccionara mi madre al no verme más… al darse cuenta que estoy posiblemente muerto… imagino a mi madre llorando… llamándome para que regrese a casa… esa idea me destroza el corazón… y mi padre que sacrifica todo por nosotros, es cierto que casi nunca esta en casa… pero el hace su mejor esfuerzo para que a mi madre y a mi no nos falte nada… y eso implica que debe trabajar varias horas… y lo hace pensando en nosotros… lo hace para que mi madre no tenga que trabajar… lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Levanto mi cabeza y abriendo los ojos miro al cielo, esta oscuro… en ese momento varias imágenes vienen a mi mente, todas ellas relacionadas con los amigos que he hecho aquí en la academia Yokai… Moka-san… Kurumu-chan… Mizore-chan… Yukari-chan, en verdad ha sido todo muy extraño… se muy bien que son monstruos como todos los demás que claman por mi muerte, aunque no las veo por ninguna parte, seguramente me odian como el resto de los monstruos presentes… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos en este semestre, sonrío ante eso y pienso que si hubiera ido a otra academia jamás hubiera conocido a ninguno de mis amigos.

-Veo que el miedo a morir te ha conducido a la locura… he mira que sonreír en una situación como esta… prepárate para morir miserable humano- me habla un monstruo cercano a mi, con aspecto de humano, cabellera rubia, un poco mas alto que yo, distingo su ropa, es un uniforme negro y blanco, en su brazo izquierdo distingo un lazo blanco… lo reconozco… es el jefe de la policía de la academia Yokai… un cuerpo corrupto debo añadir, mi ejecutor. Veo como en su mano aparece una flama… me pregunto que tipo de monstruo será para hacer eso… aunque no importa y no creo descubrirlo, porque es el final para mi, cierro mis ojos pensando en los buenos momentos que viví aquí y me preparo para lo inevitable.

-Antes de morir promete que no dañaras a Moka-san y a los demás… tu odias a los humanos ¿no?, pues mátame, pero déjalas fuera de todo esto… ellas no sabían nada sobre mi… siempre me preguntaban que clase de monstruo era… he y claro nunca respondí a esa pregunta…pues soy humano.- le digo mirándolo fijamente, en mi tono de voz se distingue la ira y la frustración de no tener el control de esta situación.

-Unas palabras profundas… me conmueves humano, sacrificando todo lo que eres para salvar a tus amigos que son monstruos como nosotros… esta bien, yo también tengo un corazón benevolente.- me dice mientras me mira fijo a los ojos, puedo palpar lo sarcástico que es, pero mis pensamientos se detienen al oír nuevamente su voz- No te preocupes… las aniquilare rápidamente por el bien de la academia Yokai… kukuku.- dicho esto la llama de su mano se hace inmensamente grande, y llega a cubrirme todo el cuerpo y el jarrón que esta a mis pies, que haciendo contacto con el aceite hace que mis pies comiencen a quemarse.

**Fin Tsukune PDV (Punto De Vista)**

**Moka PDV (Punto De Vista)**

Tras reunirme con Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Mizore-chan y Ruby-san… nos encaminamos a salvar a Tsukune… puedo ver una gran cantidad de monstruos reunidos y gritando, pidiendo la muerte del humano… pero no podemos permitirlo, hemos venido para salvar a Tsukune y eso mismo haremos así tengamos que pelear contra todos los monstruos de la academia Yokai.

Mi vista puede ver a Tsukune… esta allí atado en una cruz improvisada, junto a el esta el jefe de la policía de la academia, Kuyou, puedo ver como de su mano se extiende una flama y envuelve completamente a Tsukune… estuve a punto de gritar, pero Mizore-chan fue mas rápida que yo y utilizando sus poderes congelo todas las flamas. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud… en un ágil movimiento Kurumu-chan despliega sus alas, revelando su verdadera forma y libera a Tsukune de sus ataduras junto con Ruby-san, que tiene en su espalda seis alas negras, parecidas a la de los cuervos… al siguiente instante salen volando de allí junto con Tsukune para ponerlo a salvo

- Veo que al fin han llegado… no se dan cuenta que es un humano y debe ser aniquilado… su raza nos ha despreciado, perseguido, cazado, torturado… porque arriesgarse a salvar a un ser como ese.- habla Kuyou, mientras llegamos frente a el, esas palabras me ponen furiosa y decido contestarle.

-Porque a pesar de que es un humano el sigue siendo nuestro amigo… ninguno de nosotros ha visto a Tsukune maltratando a uno de nuestra raza, todo lo contrario el nos ha ayudado a cada uno de nosotros… mientras que otros monstruos han sido crueles y han tratado de hacernos daño, sin importarles que seamos monstruos al igual que ellos… prefiero mil veces a un humano como Tsukune antes que un monstruo como tu.- le respondo con ira en mis palabras, ante ellas varios monstruos reaccionan mal y deciden romper con el reglamento de la academia y se transforman en su verdadera forma… aunque a ellos no les importa ya que son parte de la policía de la academia y pueden salir de esta situación sin ningún daño.

Tanto Yukari-chan como Mizore-chan se ponen en guardia… veo como Yukari-chan utiliza su magia haciendo aparecer latones y utilizándolos para golpear a su enemigo… mientras Mizore-chan esquiva los golpes de su contrincante… que por cierto es muy lento aunque muy fuerte. Un monstruo con forma de lobo de tres cabezas arremete hacia mí, lo esquivo fácilmente, y puedo ver como Kuyou va tras Tsukune y los demás… no puedo dejar que los ataque.

-Ve tras el… apresúrate.- me dice Mizore-chan en un tono de voz tranquilo mientras esquiva uno de los letales golpes de su oponente y se posa en su cabeza.- A que estas esperando.- me dice con un tono mas elevado, a lo que solo muevo mi cabeza en forma afirmativa y salgo tras Tsukune… corro unos pasos y miro hacia atrás para ver que el lobo de tres cabezas esta totalmente congelado gracias a los poderes de Mizore-chan, y que Yukari-chan esta utilizando muy bien los latones, jeje. Tras esa última mirada me encamino hacia donde están mis amigos junto con Tsukune.

**Fin Moka PDV (Punto De Vista)**

**Tsukune PDV (Punto De Vista)**

Por un momento creí que estaba muerto… cuando sentí ese calor en todo mi cuerpo pensé que ese era mi fin… pero gracias a Mizore-chan, que congelo el fuego con hielo, y a Kurumu-chan y Ruby-san, que me liberaron y me llevaron volando de ese lugar para ponerme a salvo… sonrío cuando Kurumu-chan me abraza, diciéndome si estoy bien, y fijándose por todos lados para ver si es así. En ese preciso momento escucho alguien llamándome, giro mi cabeza para ver de quien se trata… y veo a Moka-san llegando a nuestro lado… allí comienza la típica pelea entre Moka-san y Kurumu-chan… una leve carcajada se filtra de mi boca y se hace presente… pero en esos momentos escucho una voz lejana.

-¿No creen que es muy pronto para bajar la guardia?

Luego de eso siento un profundo dolor en el pecho, seguido de un gran calor… que es esta sensación… nunca la había sentido, doy unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantenerme en pie, pero soy incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y caigo al suelo… allí siento como la parte superior mi cuerpo arde, puedo ver que son llamas… y deduzco por la voz que escuchamos que fue Kuyou con sus poderes el que causo esto. No tengo fuerzas para levantarme, me siento muy débil, pero escucho los llantos de Kurumu-chan y Moka-san… momentos más tarde siento una fresca brisa que calma a mi ardiente cuerpo, eso me da la pauta de que las llamas se apagaron y que estoy sin camisa… Moka-san desesperada me toma en brazos y comienza a pedirme que no me vaya, que resista… pero es inútil.

-Lo siento mucho… Moka-san, gracias por todos los buenos momentos… el sentirme aceptado… me ha hecho feliz.- le digo a Moka-san mientras siento como su agarre se hace mas fuerte, a lo que respondo levantando mi brazo izquierdo y poso mi mano en su rostro, para seguir hablando con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan.- solo tengo una cosa que… pedirte… por favor… cuida de todos en la academia Yokai… no permitas que Kuyou se salga con la suya… - tras decir esas palabras siento que la fuerza me abandona por completo y mi brazo cae inevitablemente al suelo… segundos mas tardes todo esta negro.

**Fin Tsukune PDV (Punto De Vista)**

**Moka PDV (Punto De Vista)**

Corro lo mas rápido que puedo… tengo que llegar pronto para ayudar a mis amigos… voy tan rápido que no se ni por donde voy… mis piernas se mueven a gran velocidad, como si supieran exactamente el lugar donde están mis amigos… mi cuerpo reacciona mas rápido que mi mente… subo rápidamente por unas escaleras, llegando a una azotea… mi respiración se tranquiliza poco a poco, veo que todos están bien, y no hay señales del enemigo… eso es bueno, llegue antes que pudiera hacerles daño. Al recuperar el aliento me aviento sobre Tsukune, para separar a Kurumu-chan de Tsukune y así comenzamos una de nuestras "amigables" batallas sobre el cariño de Tsukune, ambas estamos tan contentas de que Tsukune este a salvo que por un momento bajamos la guardia y fue en ese momento que escuchamos un gemido… ese gemido de dolor que solo Tsukune podría pronunciar… giro lentamente temiendo lo peor… y la imagen frente a mi me asusta… veo a Tsukune dando unos paso hacia atrás… con una lanza de fuego que atraviesa su pecho a la altura del corazón… veo como Tsukune cae inevitablemente al suelo y poco después es incinerado al extenderse las flamas de dicha lanza… corro hacia el y lo abrazo, no puedo creer que después de todo no pude salvar a Tsukune… no es justo, el no hizo nada malo… el solo es un humano que no hizo nada para merecer la muerte… es alguien que ayudo a otros monstruos mas que cualquiera de los monstruos dentro de la academia… y como termina su historia, con una muerte por parte de un cuerpo de policía totalmente corrupto… mientras pienso eso, hablo a Tsukune, no quiero que se muera… resiste, no te vallas… por favor… entre otras palabras… luego puedo escuchar como con gran esfuerzo se dirige a mi…

-Lo siento mucho… Moka-san, gracias por todos los buenos momentos… el sentirme aceptado… me ha hecho feliz.- en ese momento mi agarre se hace mas fuerte, a lo que me responde levantando su brazo izquierdo y posa su mano en mi rostro, para seguir hablando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.- solo tengo una cosa que… pedirte… por favor… cuida de todos en la academia Yokai… no permitas que Kuyou se salga con la suya…- tras decir eso, veo con tristeza como su brazo sin fuerza cae al suelo… y con el mi rosario… en ese preciso momento siento como mi sangre comienza a hervir, siento como mi ira incrementa mis poderes… poco a poco me voy transformando en mi verdadera yo… cientos de murciélagos me cubren… y al terminar mi transformación se van volando… revelando mi verdadera apariencia… mi larga cabellera que hace unos momentos era rosada, ahora es blanca… mis ojos ahora no tienen esa paz que transmitían anteriormente… ahora transmiten odio… ira… y deseo de venganza… ahora mis carmesí ojos fijan como blanco a mi enemigo… el cual esta sorprendido de encontrarse que yo soy un vampiro.

Sin mucho que esperar y a gran velocidad corro hacia el ejecutor de Tsukune y le propino una poderosa patada, lanzándolo hacia una torre… luego me percato que Tsukune aun esta con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo… no tenemos tiempo para llevarlo a la enfermería… y dudo mucho que lo atiendan si van estos locos tras nosotros… lo único que me queda es traspasar un poco de mi sangre para que pueda vivir… espero que funcione… mientras estoy perdida entre mis pensamientos veo como Kurumu y Ruby comienzan a llorar.

- Tsukune aun esta con vida… solo que no por mucho tiempo.- digo mientras me acerco a Tsukune, logrando que ambas me miren incrédulas- pero aun existe una posibilidad de que sobreviva… aunque muy mínima.- prosigo tras tomar a Tsukune en mis brazos y acercarme lentamente a su cuello, pero antes de hacer algo mi acción es interrumpida por los llantos de las recién llegadas Yukari y Mizore… me siento culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para impedir que hirieran a Tsukune, pero lo hecho, hecho esta… veo que ambas corren para ver que sucedió… rápidamente Kurumu relata la versión de lo sucedido con censura y resumida… y lo mas importante, que yo podía salvar a Tsukune… de momento a otro siento un gran temblor seguido de un estruendo… y puedo ver que del lugar donde impacto Kuyou, sale un zorro de cuatro colas… se que es un demonio poderoso y que puede darme la mayor batalla de mi vida en plena forma, pero no hay tiempo que pensar… Tsukune muere y debo salvarlo.

-Necesito que lo entretengan por unos minutos… en ese momento voy a tratar de impedir la muerte de Tsukune.- tras decirles estas palabras muerdo el cuello de Tsukune, no siento su respiración… esta casi muerto, su cuerpo esta ardiendo… y no siento latido alguno…. -Vamos recibe mi sangre… por favor no mueras- luego de inyectar sangre en su torrente sanguíneo, veo que todas las amigas de la Moka cariñosa están tiradas en el suelo… han resistido contra un demonio de alto rango mas de un minuto y están vivas… realmente es meritorio de su parte y merecen que las aplauda, pero no estoy en una situación muy cómoda para hacerlo.

Suavemente apoyo el cuerpo de Tsukune en el suelo y a paso lento me dirijo hacia mi oponente, ahora tiene la forma de un humano con rasgos de un kitsune… me siento cansada, se muy bien que la sangre que le di a Tsukune iba a tener una consecuencia negativa… pero nunca imagine perder tanto poder al darle mi sangre.

-Prepárate maldito… ahora mismo haré que aprendas tu lugar.- tras estas palabras corro lo mas rápido que puedo hacia el y comienzo a golpearlo en todas partes del cuerpo con toda la fuerza que soy capaz de emplear… el maldito ni siquiera detiene los golpes… es como si no los sintiera… de pronto siento un gran dolor en mi estomago, bajo lentamente la mirada y veo su brazo derecho en dicho lugar ejerciendo gran fuerza… fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera pude notar cuando levanto el brazo para golpearme… y su fuerza, con los poderes actuales no soy rival para tal fuerza ni velocidad. Con un golpe en el rostro hace que salga de mis pensamientos… y caigo al suelo… con gran esfuerzo consigo ponerme en pie… mi respiración es cada vez mas agitada y cada vez siento menos fuerza… creo que este es el fin de todos. El maldito se ríe de mi estado y me amenaza con una de sus flamas… sabe muy bien que no seré capaz de esquivarla, pero es detenido por ese hombre lobo pervertido.

-veo que ha llegado otro estorbo.- dice el kitsune tras apagar la flama de su dedo.

-No subestimes la velocidad ni la fuerza de un hombre lobo.- pero no puede seguir hablando, pues su cuerpo comienza a encender… el maldito kitsune utilizo sus colas de fuego, esta jugando con todos nosotros. Y eso me pone furiosa… con ese simple movimiento dejo fuera de combate al hombre lobo… solo quedo yo, las demás están muy exhaustas como para pelear… pero yo no estoy mucho mejor.

-Creo que ahora terminare contigo… con tu muerte mi reputación será mayor… matar a un demonio de clase superior me dará mucho prestigio y poder dentro de la academia… kukuku.- el muy bastardo se ríe, piensa que ya ha ganado, pero no se lo dejare nada fácil.

-Eso esta por verse… no dejare que te salgas con la tuya… maldito.- digo con odio en mis palabras, aunque se que es verdad… no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para hacerle frente. Siento un gran dolor que recorre todo mi cuerpo… el maldito es tan rápido que no lo veo… siento como mi cuerpo comienza a sentir un cosquilleo de tantos golpes que recibí… dejándome completamente si reacción, luego de eso siento en mi espalda un gran impacto… no se ni donde estoy, solo se que ese maldito esta por terminar con la batalla y ni siquiera pude herirlo… mi vista me falla… apenas veo como forma una gran flama entre sus manos y la lanza hacia mi tras una carcajada macabra… cierro mis ojos y espero el impacto… pero nunca llego, sin mas fuerzas para ver que sucedió me dejo caer en la oscuridad.

**Fin Moka PDV (Punto De Vista)**

**Tsukune PDV (Punto De Vista)**

Estoy parado frente a un monstruo de color azul y con facciones de un zorro… tiene cuatro colas, lo mas extraño de todo es que no recuerdo como llegue a este lugar… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que esa lanza de fuego atravesaba mi cuerpo… y después Moka-san… se que hable con ella… pero después… nada, y no se como llegue aquí.

Puedo ver en la cara del monstruo que esta delante de mí una clara expresión de sorpresa… la que es rápidamente modificada por una de ira.

-Como es que tu… un miserable humano pudo no solo moverse a tal velocidad, sino también detener mi potente ataque… como demonios lo hiciste humano.- me habla el monstruo delante de mi mientras reconozco su vos, es el mismo que intento ejecutarme… ahora me las pagara, pero por otro lado… no tengo ni idea como lo hice… y si lo supiera no se lo diría

- No es asunto tuyo.- le respondo en un tono frío, muy inusual en mi.

Miro a mi alrededor y puedo ver a mis amigos todos en el suelo con heridas en sus cuerpos… pero lo que mas me impacto fue el estado de Moka-san, puedo ver como sangre sale de su boca, su ropa esta completamente cubierta por polvo y presenta varios rasgos en diferentes partes, la veo allí, tan indefensa… tan quieta, su larga cabellera blanca… es verdad, seguramente he quitado el rosario sin darme cuenta antes de caer inconsciente… de todas formas, ella siendo un vampiro, un monstruo de clase S, no pudo con este tipo… lentamente me acerco a ella, me agacho y la tomo en brazos… camino lentamente ante la mirada de todos y la deposito cerca de mis amigos.

-Maldición… no me ignores, maldito humano.- escucho esa voz… esa repugnante voz y veo nuevamente a Moka-san inconciente… siento mi sangre que comienza a hervir… por mi cuerpo transita la ira, me dijo humano… pero eso es lo que soy, no entiendo porque me molesta que se dirija a mi de esa forma. Veo claramente como se acerca a mi para golpearme con su puño derecho… es muy lento, no se como Moka-san no pudo con alguien así. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo esquivo y me alejo de mis amigos para que no se vean involucrados.

-Que pasa… es todo lo que puedes hacer… Kitsune… sabes, no tengo la menor idea como un ser inferior como tu pudo dejar tan mal a Moka-san… y a todos mis amigos… pero lo pagaras.- dicho esto y ante la mirada atónita de mi rival, corro lo mas rápido que puedo… siento como si mi cuerpo fuera cien veces mas liviano… como si pudiera volar y correr a una velocidad inigualable… en instantes estoy frente a él, empleando mi puño derecho lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas… veo como vuela de su lugar y va a parar a la pared mas cercana, atravesándola… no sabia que era tan fuerte.

- Tsukune… que te sucedió.- escucho la voz de Kurumu-chan, puedo ver que esta algo asustada… esta temblando y sus ojos reflejan asombro, antes de poder contestar veo mi reflejo en un cristal… mi cabello de color blanco y mis ojos… son rojos como la sangre, no entiendo muy bien que sucede… en ese momento puedo sentir como un extraordinario poder brota de mi interior… no se que sea, pero se siente muy bien.

-No lo se… Kurumu, pero lo averiguaremos después de deshacernos de la basura.- respondo en mi nuevo tono frío, veo que mis palabras la dejan atónita, pero ahora estoy en medio de una pelea… ya me ocupare después de esos detalles. De momento a otro los escombros de la pared son expulsados y revelan a un furioso Kitsune… sonrío ante esa expresión, no se muy bien porque pero se que no es nada comparado conmigo.

-Maldito te voy a…- trata de intimidarme, pero sin perder tiempo aparezco frente a el y lo golpeo varias veces con mis puños, para rematarlo con una potente patada, dejándolo inconciente incrustado en una pared.

Lentamente me acerco a mis amigos y veo que están todos despiertos… hasta Moka-san, veo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro… llego hasta donde están.

-¿Te encuentras bien Moka-san?- le pregunto con un tono menos frío, puedo ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… o es mi imaginación, de cualquier modo todos están bien.

-Si… veo que mi sangre no solo ha prevenido que mueras, sino que también te ha dado los poderes de un vampiro… es impresionante no… el poder que irradias.- me dice Moka-san sonriendo, es verdad ahora noto que un vampiro ya desarrollado posee las características que modificaron mi aspecto normal… el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos… como no me di cuenta antes… y el enojarme cuando se refirió a mi como humano… claro ahora soy un monstruo, un vampiro y es un insulto… al menos en cuanto a mis poderes.

-Es verdad… gracias Moka-san.- tras decir esto, siento como mi cuerpo se debilita y caigo al suelo.

**Fin Tsukune PDV (Punto De Vista)**

**Moka PDV (Punto De Vista)**

Puedo ver como Tsukune cae inconciente al suelo… realmente me sorprende el poder que posee, al pasarle mi sangre nunca pensé que pudiera suceder algo parecido… solo tenia la intención de salvarle la vida… no convertirlo en un vampiro… de todas formas lo hecho, hecho esta… ahora que posee este gran poder, debe ser sellado… fue bueno aprender a sellar los poderes de un vampiro adulto por si acaso… nuestra raza esta cada vez mas extinta… no puedo dejar que Tsukune muera por no sellar sus poderes.

-Tranquilas todas… les explicare brevemente lo que sucede, inyecte mi sangre de vampiro a Tsukune con la esperanza de que no muera a causa de las heridas… pero al parecer mi sangre lo convirtió en un vampiro.- Comienzo mientras veo que todos siguen mi explicación atentamente, puedo ver que tienen dudas pero no se atreven a preguntarlas.- si se preguntan porque Tsukune esta inconsciente, les diré que esta cansado… ha sido su despertar como vampiro y ha utilizado gran parte de su poder… ahora necesita ser sellado para que no muera y en un futuro pueda ir libremente ocupando el máximo de su poder sin que suceda esto.- digo a lo que veo que todos responden afirmativamente con sus cabezas.

En este momento siento varios pasos, me volteo y veo a varias personas… el murmullo es insoportable, tras una breve explicación de lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte de Tsukune como humano… todos somos llevados a la enfermería… Tsukune esta agotado por la batalla y su despertar, los demás están agotados de la batalla y necesitan recuperarse de sus heridas, por mi parte estoy agotada… se que le he dado mucha de mi sangre a Tsukune… me alegra haberlo hecho, no solo le he salvado la vida, sino también he logrado que halla un vampiro mas… con el podremos hacer que nuestra especie no desaparezca… cansada me dejo caer en una cama para descansar… luego practicare el ritual a Tsukune.

**Fin Moka PDV (Punto De Vista)**

Fin Prologo

Hasta aqui el prologo... por cierto no soy muy bueno con eso de los titulos, asi que si alguien se le ocurre alguno mejor, bienvenido sea.


End file.
